


How appa asked umma out

by Jihoon_17



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jihoon_17/pseuds/Jihoon_17
Summary: You and Jihoon have been together for fifteen years, married for five and your two children want to know how daddy asked mummy out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically just describing the day you and precious Jihoonie got together. 
> 
> (I know this is different to my smutty fics but this story has been sitting around in my cupboards for ages and I really wanted to share it with you guys)

You and Jihoon were lying on the couch watching a movie when you two adorable children, Yeonji and Young-Jae, came bounding into the room. The twins where whispering to each other and giggling.

"You ask them."

"No you do it I don't want to."

"Okay i'll do it."

"Umma, appa Young-Jae has something he wants to ask you!"

You and Jihoon giggled at the twins antics.

"Okat well w-we were just w-wondering..."He trailed off.

"I'm sorry honey umma can't hear you, could you speak up please?"

"Well, you see, me and Yeonji were just wonderin g h-how y-you and appa g-got t-together."

Jihoon went bright red at this while you started giggling at the statement and how red your husband was.

"Ah, you kids are too youngto know about that why don't you wait a few years."

"Now, Jihoonie, I think our babies deserve to kbow if they want to."

"But-"

"No buts, now i'll tell you all about the day it happened but you have to primise no butting in okay?"

"Okay umma!"The twins chorused.

"Pinkey promise?" You said holding out your little fingers for the children to grab with their own.

"Pinkey promise!" They said connecting their pinkey's with yours.

"Okay so i'll begin from the moment umma woke up that day..."

 


	2. 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how it happened.

\--- = Change between the present and the past.

~~~ = Time skip in the past.

Y/n = Your name

 _Italics =_ Things that you don't notice.

If there is brackets then that is what was actually said, anything else is put in for the kids.  
_________________________________________

*Ring, Ring, Ring*

"Argghh" I groaned as I slammed the alarm clock onto the floor.

*Ring, Ring, Ring*

"Shut up!" I screamed as I threw the alarm clock across the room.

*Ring, Ring, Ring*

"Whar the..! Oh," I look over to my phone and S.Coups is trying to call me.

\---

"Who's S.Coups umma?" Enquired the twins.

"Uncle Seungcheol."

"Ohhhh."

"And what did umma say about interupting her?"

"Mianhae umma!"

"Thats okay just don't do it again okay?"

"Okay umma!"

"Now let's continue shall we?"

\---

I picked up the phone.

"God, it took you long enough to answer, were you still asleep or something?"He asked in a sarcastic tone.

"What the hell was that for? Did you really have to do that?"

"Yes I did or you're gonna be late for school again."

"And I care why exactly?"

"You don't, that's the point, at least one of us has to care about Your education.'

"Please don't start lecturing me again, last time I fell back asleep."

"Well if you actually put some effort in for once then you wouldn't have to, now hurry up and get ready, i'll be waiting for you outside."

"Fine!"

I quickly threw on my shirt, trousers and shoes, which were in a heap on the floor, and ran out the door where S.Coups was waiting for me.

"Oh my god! You look like you've been dragged all the way down to hell and back!" He sniggered.

"Leave me alone you insensitive ass!"

"Ha ha ha!"

We walked all the way to school in silence.

~~~

"Are you really that annoyed with me?"

"Uh-hu" I said as I flicked my hair in his face and stormed off.

"Oh okay, bye then." He said as he watched me walk away.

~~~

I walked around the school grounds for a while until I found Woozi and Dino (my two best friends).

\---

"Who are Woozi and Dino?" Chorused the twins.

"Okay the no interupting thig isn't going very well is it so how about if you have a question you raise your hand like you do at school instead of butting in, sound okay?"

"Okay umma!"

"Woozi is appa and Dino is your uncle Chan."

"Wae is appa called Woozi?"

"Because that's what everyone used to call him in high school."

"Oh okay."

"Are you finished asking questions for now?"

"Yes Umma!'

\---

"Hey guys!" I said walking up to them.

"Hey... Woah what happened to you?" Asked Woozi.

"I woke up."

"Ppfff"

"Really Woozi? You too?"

"Yep."

"Hey Dino."

"Hey."

"Can you at least turn around when i'm trying to talk to you?"

"Do I have to?" He whined.

"Yes, yes you do." I stated, manner of factly.

"Fine."

When he turned aeound the first thing that I noticed was the black and blue ring around left his eye.

"Whoa, what happened to you?"

"He challenged Mingyu to a fight... Again."

\---

Yeonji had her hand raised above her head, looking as if she was about to burst.

"Yes honey?"

"Is that uncle Mingyu?"

"Yes sweetie."

"Okay, that's all I wanted to ask, you can carry on now."

\---

"You really need to stoo doing that Dino."

"I know but it's fun." He groaned.

"Hey its not like I care or anything its your body do what you will with it... Just tring to give you dome friendly advice."

"Its pointless, he's never gonna listen."

"I know, but it's worth a try."

"Can you guys not talk about me when i'm standing right here?"

"Did you hear something just then Woozi?"

"Nope, not a thing."

"Hey!"

You both laughed running off together, stopping by a bench for a rest. Woozi interrupted the comfortabke silence by asking:

"Hey, are you gonna skip class again?"

"Of course, when do I actually go to class?"

"Never."

"You skipping with me?"

"As always."

We linked arms and walked off together.

"Hey guys, wait up!" Shouted Dino, running comically to catch up to us.

"Ha ha ha... Eeekkk!" I screech, as Woozi grabs my arm and start running away from Dino.

"Come on."

"What are you doing?"

"We need to go to first kesson at least."

"Arrgghh"

"Just get it over and done with then we can skip okay y/n?"

"Fine." I said, huffing in defeat, _my cheeks turning slightly pink._

~~~

"Class, please take your seats."

I pull my chair out and slump down it it lazily.

"Now, today we are going to do chemistry so can yiu all get your books out please."

'might as well get this over and done with' I thought to myself and raised my hand.

"Oh here we go." Woozi said to himself, whilst rolling his eyes.

This made me smirk at what I was about to do.

"Ah, yes y/n, what is your question?"

"Yes, um now can you please tell me when the fuck i'm going to need thus shit in life?"

\---

"UMMA THOSE ARE BAD WORDS!!!"Exclaimed the non-identical twins.

"Oh mianhae babies, umma didn't realise what she was saying, I promise to not use anymore bad word okay? And don't copy you umma okay?"

"Yes umma."

Meanwhile you turned to your husband, who was slowly shrinking into the corner of the sofa, his ears red with embarrassment.

"Jihoonie?"

"Y-yeah?"

"You okay jagiya?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to stop, you look like you're dying with embarrassment."

"No it's okay you've already started now and they look like they are really into the story now."

"Okay, now where were we? Oh yeah!"

\---

The whole class started with their mouths open and then proceeded to laugh, all apart from Woozi whi knew that I was going to do simething like this.

"Excuse me!" The teacher bellowed.

"You heard me, now when the cow (fuck) am I gonna need to know the chemical formula of hydrochloric acid or some crap (bullshit) like that?"

"And in three, two, one." Muttered Woozi under his breath, counting down to exactly when the teacher said:

"Get out of my classroom right this instant! And go to the headmaster's office!"

"Like i'm gonna go there." I said, strolling out of the classroom.

"I'm just gonna..." Said Woozi, pointing to where I went with his index finger.

WhenWoozi walked out of the door I said:

"Jesus, it took you long enough to come out." I said as Woozi caught up to me.

"Well so-rry that you decided to get kicked out if class instead of just sitting through it."

"Its not like I was actually going to sit throught it."

"I guess you've got a point there. I mean it is You we're talking about here."

"Exactly... Wait what's That supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." He said in a smug tone.

"No, tell me!" I whined.

"Anyway, you got any plans on what we're gonna do today?"

"Yeah, I found a great café on St Peter's Road the other day. Wanna go there?"

"Sure, why not."

"Great, then let's be on our way."

" Lead the way, oh wise one."

"I was planning on it, oh dumb one."

"Hey!"

"Just kidding Hoonie."

_He blushed at the use of the nickname._

We linked arms and walked off together, looking like complete twallops.

~~~

After walking throught the school halls for a while, we came to the 'secret exit' to get out of school. Well that's just what everyone called it, it was really just the school woods. We silently snuck out if the doors and into the woods.

"Which way now?" Woozi said a little too loudly.

"Sssshhhh" I whispered, placing my index finger over his lips to indicate for him to keep quiet.

He blushed at the action.

I motioned with my right hand to turn left. After that we had to venture through trees, bushes and thorns before we managed to get out of the woods.

"Okay, now you can talk."

"So where us the café then?"

"I already told you where it is."

"Did you?"

"Yes, yes I did."

"Oh. Well where is it again?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

"Really?" He whined.

"Yes, really."

"But-"

"No but's."

"No but's." He mimicked ina a high pitch voice.

"You're so immature."

"Says you."

"Nah (shit), didn't knkw I said that."

"Oh, shut up."

"Nah, i'd rather not."

"Arrgghh. I hate you sometimes!"

"You love me really." I said in a teasing tone.

_"Yeah, you're right, I do."  Woozi mumbled to himself, blushing scarlet red._

"Hey, what's that face for?"

"N-n-nothing." He stammered, turning away from me.

"We're nearly there."

"Yay!" He exclaimed over intusiastically.

We tirned the corner and there stood the café. It was two stories high with dimly lit lights, an urban type designed interior with a gradient pastel pink and blue sign on the front of the café spelling out the word 'SEVENTEEN'. The place its self gave off a pretty chilled out vibe, which welcomed older children and teenagers. This made is a main hang out for people around my age.

As we walked into the café the smell of coffee and freshly baked cake and buns assulted my senses.

"This place is really nice, how did you find it?"

"I found it the day you decided to abandon my poor soul and stall in the hell hole you call a school... Anyway let's go find a seat."

I showed Woozi to a booth at the back of the café, about five minuets later a waitor came over to our table.

"Hey Soonyoung, he'll have a strawberry milkshake and i'll have what I had the other day please."

\---

"Yes, Young-Jae?"

"That's uncle Soonyoung, eight umma?"

"Yes it is honey."

"Okay I wanna hear the rest of the story now please umma."

"Okay sweetie."

\---

"Sure thing, coming right up!"

~~~

A few minuets later our drinks arrived.

"Thanks Soonyoung."

"No problem y/n, I mean it is my job.' He walked away and Woozi asked:

"Why did you order me a strawberry milkshake and what did you order?"

"I ordered you a strawbeyy milkshake coz it matches your hair, and it's your favorite, obviously. And I got a malibu and coke." I said, ruffling his hair.

"They sold you alcohol?! I'm pretty sure their not allowed to do that as you're under age!"

"Yes they sold me alcohol and no their not supposed to but Soonyoung pulled some strings as we're friends so please keep your voice down coz I don't want him to lose his job." I blurted out in a whisper.

A few moments passed in silence. woozi was, once again, the first to break it.

"Um... After this can I talk to you about something?" _He blushed._

"Sure but why not just tell me here?"

"Because I don't want to say it here okay!"

"Okay, okay, calm down Hoonie, it was just a question."

He drew his attention back to his milkshake, sipping the pink, sugary liquid through his straw.

'Wow, if you look at him properly he doesn't look as cute and innocent as normal. He actually looks pretty hot.' I thought to myself, blushing slightly.

~~~

We finished our drinks and oayed for them, which Woozi insisted on doing, I then led him out of the café.

"Okay, now follow me." Said Woozi.

"Okay."

I followed him obediently, he took us to the local park and then procedes to sit underneath a cherry blossom tree, out of the way from everybody else.

"Sit."

"Hey, i'm not a dog!" I exclaimed.

"Just sit down, please?" He asked in a quiet and vulnerable tone.

As he sounded so different from usual I complied, without complaint.

"Now, shut your eyes."

"Why? You're kinda starting to creep me out a bit Woozi, you're acting really weird."

"You trust me, right?"

"Yeah, bu..."

"Then just do as I say, please?" He sounded like he was going to break at this point which really wasn't like him.

"Fine, but you'd better not put something in my hair or run off or something."I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Trust me, there's no chance in that happening y/n."He said in a really sof tone.

"Okay."

I swallowed a lump in my throat, having no clue why I was nervous.I shut my eyes , heard some shuffling and a few moments later I felt something I recognized as Jihoon's hand slide onto the curve of my left cheek. This was followed by the feeling of soft, warm breaths over my lips as he moved in closer. My eyes opened in shock as I realised what was about to happen but all thoughts of panic were washed away the moment a pair of lips brushed againts mine. I shut my eyes and let his lips glide against mine, my arms reached up to slide around the back of his neck and pull him closer. Jihoons lips were soft as velvet and as warm as a beautiful summers day, well atleast that's the analogy my shocked brain thought of at the time. Kissing Jihoon was like nothing I had ever experienced before and it isn't like what everyone thinks it is. Is isn't like a spark going of or a fireworks display in your head; all you can feel is warmth bubbling up inside you and butterflys fluttering aeound in your stomach, it feels like your floating up above cloud nine. But not if it's with the wrong person, that's how I knew he was the one for me, by that first kiss. We kissed for a few more seconds before coming to a silent agreement to pull away.

"Wow... That was..." I said, out of breath with a perplexed tone in my voice.

"Amazing."

"Yeah, that."

"So, I was wondering if maybe... If you want to... D-do you wanna b-be m-my g-g-girlfriend?"

 

"Yes, yes, of course, how could I possibly say no after that." 

 

And with that he pulled me in again, kissing me senseless.

 

\---

 

By the end of the story Jihoon had made a barricade of pillows to protect anyone from seeing hiw much he resembled a tomato.

 

"Umma, appa's gone bright red!" The twins laughed together about this for about a minuet before piping down.

 

"Aww. Is my Jihoonie all embarrassed." You teased.

 

"Shut up jagiya!"

 

"Aaww, you really haven't changed have you?"

 

"But you love me for it."

 

"Of course I do, otherwise I wouldn't have married you."

 

The twins looked at each other and smirked.

 

"Umma, how did appa ask you to be his wife?"

 

Jihoon literally squeeled at that.

 

"No no no no, I do not need to go through the embarrassment of that today as well!"

 

The twins giggled at their appa's outburst.

 

"Now, I think that's a story for another day, don't you?"

 

"But umma!"

 

"No but's now, it's past your bedtime, go clean your teeth and get ready and umma and appa will be up to tuck you in, okay?"

 

"Okay umma!"

 

The room was filled with the padding of tiny feet, when it was gone Jihoon spoke.

 

"You really haven't changed have you."

 

"And neither have you."

 

Jihoon grabbed you by your collar and dragged you over to his lips for another mindblowing kiss. When you broke appart your cheeks where bright red.

 

"All these years and I still know how to make you blush."

 

"Shut up!"

 

Then two shouts of "Appa, umma i'm finished." Echoed through the house.

 

"Come on, let's go tuck them in."

 

You grabbed Jihoon's hand and dragged him upstairs to say goodnight to your little angels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (So that's the second part of the fic. Please comment and tell me what you think! And yes there should be a sequel! Bye bye xxx)

**Author's Note:**

> Ha ha ha cliffhanger bitches! The next chapter will be up tomorrow night because I have homework to do and have to post this on two more accounts. Please support my fics and all comments and requests are greatly appreciated as i still have a request fic to post on. Bye bye xxx


End file.
